16 Summers
by PromisedRainbow
Summary: Jake deals with Seth's death, and is ready to avenge him.


**A/N: Hey ya'll, I'm sorta bored and I don't feel like writing Hyperthermia: The World's Deadliest Poison at this moment. So know I'm writing about Twilight. Sorry for all those Twilight fangirls, but I'm not very into Twilight, just werewolves :) and this is movie based. This is a story about Seth's 'death' in the last movie. it's gonna be pretty short, and there's going to be a slight change from the movie. And I read Twilight two years ago, so I probably made some mistakes.**

 **Also, Jake isn't protecting Nessie, Paul is, and Aro's fate is in Sam and Jake's hands… or teeth.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing… But if I did it would center more around werewolves, not Edward and Bella's romance.**

Shouts and screams pierced the air, the winter chill making me shiver. The air was dense and the sky gloomy, portraying a typical winter day. But this day was anything but typical.

The air stank of the smell of blood, and the snow was blood red. Werewolves and vampires fighting against and with each other mercilessly, dropping their enemies' bodies on the ground. I killed vampires one after another, remembering what they were planning to do to Nessie.

Then I felt it. The sudden nausea in my stomach, the sudden leave of his thoughts… and Leah's howl. _This can't be happening,_ I thought. I flung my head to the sound of her cries, and saw a lump of sandy hair, laying in the snow, unmoving. Dead. Lifeless. Seth, the most optimistic boy in the pack died in the hands of the Volturi.

I growled and pounced at the nearest vampire and snapped at him ruthlessly. My teeth around his neck, I jerked my head to the side, disembodying it. I pant and gazed at the body. He seemed only a bit older than myself. His hair dark brown, and his eyes open in shock. The boy didn't even see it coming. One second alive and breathing, the next dead and soulless.

 _Did he have family before he turned?_ I thought. A place where he would laugh, play games with siblings, and do homework? Where he was loved, and where he had a family. But the Volturi changed that.

Maybe he should have died. Maybe he should have, or else he may have seen the monster he had become.

Or maybe he would not feel anything. No remorse for the people he would kill, for the suffering he would cause. So maybe it was better that way.

But I couldn't help but look around at the scattered bodies around me, and remind myself that they had lives like me. Lives before the changing, before they became ruthless animals. And that maybe they were happy there.

But what was done was done. And there was no turning back.

Suddenly, I felt the arms of a vampire grab me. Snapping out of my daze, I jerked around and out of his arms to face him. The vampire crouched in front of me, ready to pounce any second. But before he could do anything, Sam came from behind and attacked him. The vampire yelped and struggled against Sam's teeth, but after a few seconds, he stopped moving. Sam dropped him on the snow, dying it blood red. _I heard what you said,_ he thought, his eyes piercing mine. _Remember, no mercy._ Then he left, running off to take down more vampires.

There were bodies littered on the ground, the snow was stained red. My teeth were dripping with blood. I was panting from exhaustion. And there was a freakin hole in the ground. Thanks Ben.

I was in a brighter mood for the moment. The Volturi forces were decreasing and we seemed to be on the winning side. But then, when I look around, I see that our pack has gotten smaller.

I couldn't stop thinking about Seth. He was one of the youngest to join the fight, and he was the _first_ to help me guard the Collins. I owed him that. But now he's gone.

And Leah. I looked everywhere, but I didn't find any sign of her gray fur, but I saw none. _This can't be happening,_ I thought. _Oh gosh, what am I going to tell Sue?_

Suddenly, I heard Sam snarl behind me. I flung around to see Sam crouching in front of the one and only Aro. His teeth bare, Sam flung himself onto Aro, but he effortlessly dodged it. I growled. This was the animal who started it. This was the animal who killed them.

I sprinted towards them and went to the other side of Aro, surrounding him. The vampire looked around, snarling. Then we struck.

Sam pounced at him, and when he dodged it, I charged at him, taking advantage his unbalanced state. He landed on his back, and he looked up at me with sudden terror.

At that moment I wanted to kill him. I should have. But he needed to know what he has done. His last moments needed to be of guilt.

I put my paws on his wrists and ankles, holding him against the ground. I heard footsteps coming my way, and I glanced over to see Edward Cullen. _Perfect,_ I thought. I turned back to Aro.

 _There was a boy,_ I thought, and Edward translated it with a snarl. _He was only 16. He only lived 16 summers, 16 springs, 16 falls, and 15 and a half winters. But he deserved more. He deserved to live more than you. He was the most pure hearted person I've ever met. His name was Seth Clearwater. And you killed him._ Then I struck.

…

 **End of Vision**

"Now you know," stated Alice simply. "That's your future. Unless you decide on a different course."

 **A/N: Well, that's the end. Reviews, thoughts, corrections, cookies?**


End file.
